Amor y otras historias
by Soulance
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre diferentes parejas de Bleach. Pequeños fragmentos de romance y escenas recreadas desde otra perspectiva. Próximamente Aizenmori, Yoruhara, Ichiruki, Ishihime, Ginran, Ulquihime, y muchas más.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos y todas, esta vez les traigo un nuevo proyecto que consiste en una serie de one shots de diferentes parejas de Bleach. Serán escritos breves de parejas que me gustan mucho y si ustedes quieren alguna en específico pueden pedírmela, algunos tendrán lemon y otros no, así que cuando haya lemon dejaré la advertencia antes del cap. Espero que les guste._

 **Disclamier;** Bleach no me pertenece, su universo y personajes son obra de Tite Kubo e.e

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Advertencia:** Este one shot contiene lemon.

 **Pareja:** Aizen x Hinamori

 **1\. Calidez.**

Un viento gélido soplaba por las solitarias calles del Seretei. Una pequeña figura caminaba entre las sombras con los brazos pegados al pecho, intentando conservar el calor en su frágil cuerpo. Tenía la vista ligeramente cansada y una expresión infantil en su rostro delicado. Sentía vergüenza de realizar aquél camino sólo por los temores nocturnos que la asechaban últimamente.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta en completo silencio, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón saltando en su pecho. Sabía que no era correcto buscarlo a él, pero sólo en sus ojos podía encontrar la tranquilidad perdida entre sus pesadillas. Acumuló todo el valor que poseía y con un leve movimiento abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por dos velas y el hombre al que buscaba estaba sentado frente a un pergamino en blanco.

-Adelante Hinamori-kun, si te quedas ahí pescaras un resfriado- la voz del mayor transmitía confianza y seguridad a la pequeña shinigami.

La teniente del quinto escuadrón entró a la habitación y se sentó en un rincón en el suelo. Aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y abrazaba sus rodillas, apenada de molestar a su capitán como tantas veces solía hacerlo. Él la miró de soslayo con una de sus carismáticas sonrisas y pronto el calor comenzó a propagarse por el cuerpo de la chica, desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de los pies.

-Siento molestarlo a estas horas de la noche Aizen Taichou- dijo con voz casi infantil mientras el capitán le restaba importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

-No es ninguna molestia Hinamori-kun- dijo el castaño con voz afable- sabes que tú siempre eres bien recibida en mi presencia.

-Lo sé Aizen Taichou- dijo la teniente con confianza- es sólo que usted debe estar muy ocupado y no puedo abusar de su amabilidad.

-No es ningún abuso- dijo Aizen mirándola con ternura- soy un hombre ocupado y también soy un hombre solitario, pero tú haces que pueda olvidarme de ambas cosas.

Hinamori se sonrojó completamente ante las palabras de su capitán, desvió tímidamente la mirada y se sujetó con más fuerza las piernas. Poco a poco el frío y el temor se disipaban entre la calidez que su superior le transmitía. Estaba embobada entre las palabras de ese hombre y la admiración inmaculada que ella le profesaba. Tan absorta del mundo que apenas notó cuando la habitación se quedó a oscuras con un suave soplo del mayor.

Entre las sombras Aizen dejó sus gafas sobre la mesa, después de todo no las necesitaba. Se deslizó por la habitación con avidez hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Hinamori. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la delicada mejilla de la chica y sintió como ella se estremeció ante el contacto. A la mañana siguiente él estaría muerto para la sociedad de almas y con su supuesta muerte otra parte de su plan estaría completada y si todo marchaba bien, cosa que no dudaba, pronto él se encargaría de arrebatar la vida a su pequeña teniente.

Esa dulce chica que lo idolatraba ciegamente y que sería capaz de dar la vida por él. El objeto de sus manipulaciones y su pequeña compañía en la soledad, porque era cierto, él era un hombre muy ocupado y solitario. Él tendría que matarla para librarla del sufrimiento de su traición, un regalo por su fidelidad y buen servicio a sus propósitos.

-Aizen Taichou- la voz de Hinamori era apenas un susurro.

-Está bien Hinamori-kun- dijo el capitán acariciando su cálida mejilla- quédate conmigo esta noche.

Momo se estremeció ante la candidez de las palabras de su capitán. Todo el amor que sentía por él fluyendo por su cuerpo y calentándolo. Él le había pedido que se quedara y aunque no lo había dicho ella sabía que esta vez sería diferente. Él le pedía no sólo que se quedara a su lado, sino que le hiciera compañía en su soledad,

Aizen sonrió en la oscuridad ante la ironía de la situación, sabía que para Hinamori aquello representaba un ansiado inicio, mientras que para él era poco más que un pequeño final. Conocía a la chica como a la palma de su mano, sus sentimientos, su forma de pensar, su manera de actuar y por un momento se permitió sentir una ligera pizca de cariño por su teniente. Es cierto que más tarde que temprano él la asesinaría, pero también era cierto que por esa noche se podía permitir amarla aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Muy despacio el capitán se inclinó sobre el rostro de la chica y unió sus labios con los de ella en un débil beso. Él acunó su fino rostro entre sus manos y dejó que el calor los recorriera a ambos desde los labios hasta los pies. La besó en una mezcla de suavidad y pasión y ella se dejó hacer, entregada plenamente al hombre que amaba, Ella era tan feliz entre sus brazos que unió su cuerpo cada vez más al del mayor.

Pronto sus manos le acariciaron el rostro amable el corto cabello y la viril espalda. Aizen no se quedaba atrás besando sus hombros y su clavícula con completa dedicación. Hinamori se estremecía y de sus labios salían débiles gemidos que eran silenciados por los expertos labios de su capitán. Aizen la tomó entre sus brazos y sin el mayor esfuerzo la arrancó del suelo y la cargó hasta su futón.

La recostó con delicadeza y admiró su pequeño cuerpo a través de un pequeño rayo de luna que se colaba en su recámara. Sus pequeños pezones rosados y su delgado abdomen. Hinamori cerró los ojos fuertemente con vergüenza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la pena. Aizen la besó y le susurró al oído lo hermosa que era mientras le desataba el cabello y llenaba su pecho de besos. Y entonces Hinamori se sintió amada. Apreció el bien formado cuerpo del castaño y lo acarició con timidez. Le rozó el rostro surcado por la pasión y el deseo y se enamoró de esa faceta que no conocía de su capitán.

Y es que el hombre al que se estaba entregando le parecía misterioso y sagaz, muy distinto al hombre que todos conocían. Se entregó a él con el mismo amor y la admiración que le profesaba, porque sin importar la faceta, él siempre sería su Aizen Taichou. Y por esta noche simplemente su Aizen.

Aizen besó sus pechos y los lamió con delicadeza provocando en la menor una serie de estremecimientos y gemidos. Ella le aruñaba delicadamente la espalda y pronto el mayor sintió como su virilidad crecía entre los pantalones de su hakama. Súbitamente se detuvo y miró a su teniente a los ojos como indicando que podían detenerse si ella no quería que llegaran a más. La chica colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su capitán y le sonrió dando su consentimiento.

Con movimiento ágil, Aizen terminó de desnudar a su teniente y con la misma rapidez se deshizo del resto de su propio uniforme. Separó ligeramente las piernas de la chica y se posicionó en el hueco que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Ella enredó sus delgadas y contorneadas piernas en la firme espalda del mayor y con un movimiento ligero él la penetró con toda la delicadeza que su propia excitación le permitía. Hinamori se estremeció ante el contacto con un poco de dolor, pero deseando que su capitán continuara.

Aizen esperó a que la pequeña se acostumbrara a su miembro y luego comenzó a embestirla lentamente mientras le besaba el cuello. Hinamori se deshacía en gemidos tan delicados como el movimiento de su cuerpo. Con timidez apretó sus piernas indicando al mayor que podía ir más rápido. Aizen comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, pero sin alcanzar el orgasmo. Quería que ambos disfrutaran esa noche al máximo,

Con cuidado invirtió las posiciones colocando a Momo sobre él. La abrazó hasta que quedaron sentados, él sosteniéndola por la espalda y ella aferrándose a su cuello mientras se deshacía de placer. Besaba a Aizen con menos timidez y comenzaba a moverse delicadamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocando el éxtasis en ambos. Aizen la apoyó con el movimiento de sus caderas y pronto la habitación resonó con los gemidos de ambos.

La excitación de ambos estaba a tope y pronto los dos alcanzaron juntos el anhelado orgasmo. Hinamori completamente agotada se desplomó en los brazos de Aizen quien la recostó delicadamente sobre el futón.

-Te amo Aizen Sousuoke- dijo la pequeña shinigami con un hilo de voz antes de quedarse completamente dormida abrazada a su capitán.

-Lo sé- murmuró él aunque sabía que ella no lo escucharía.

Aizen los cubrió a ambos con una cálida sábana y sintió que parte de aquella calidez provenía de Momo. Compuso otra de sus sonrisas irónicas. Esa noche él se había permitido amar a Momo Hinamori, pero aquello no cambiaba nada. A la mañana siguiente él fingiría su muerte y tarde o temprano tendría que matarla para que no sufriera su traición. Ni sus deseos, ni el amor de la frágil shinigami cambiarían sus planes, pero mientras el alba no llegara se permitiría dormir a su lado. Acunarla en su pecho y conservar el calor que sólo ella le podía dar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ok Ok sé que la pareja es medio crack y que no es muy popular pero tengo un gusto por ella y pues desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo sobre ellos. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así no olviden dejar un comentario que me ayudará a mejorar** ,


	2. Chapter 2 Por ti

_**Hola a todos y todas les traigo otro pequeño one-shot de una pareja que en lo personal me gusta mucho y que Tite (e.e) no pudo dejar juntos T.T espero que les guste.**_

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes que son obras de Tite Kubo.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Pareja:** Yoruichi x Urahara

 **2\. Por ti.**

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Ichigo y los demás regresaran a Karakura town después de salvar a Rukia. Durante esos días todos se dispusieron a descansar y ese también fue el caso de Yoruichi y de Urahara, quienes habían charlado poco desde su regreso. Kisuke actuaba con naturalidad, pero en el fondo se sentía intrigado por el estado de la felina. Sabía que regresar a la sociedad de almas había sido una tarea difícil para Yoruichi, quien tuvo que reencontrarse con muchas figuras del pasado.

Entre todos esos encuentros eran tres los que le intrigaban. Primero su encuentro con Kukaku Shiba, quien fuera durante muchos años la amiga más cercana de la morena. Era impensable que Yoruichi no sintiera nostalgia por reencontrarse con su mejor amiga a la que había tenido que dejar atrás cuando dejó la sociedad de almas. El segundo era su encuentro con Soi Fong quien había sido la protegida de Yoruichi durante muchos años y a quien el sombrero había considerado como una hija para su antigua capitana. Sin duda verla nuevamente le debió traer sentimientos encontrados.

Sin embargo, el tercer encuentro era aquél que le intrigaba de una manera ridícula. Sabía que Yoruichi se había enfrentado cara a cara con Byakuya Kuchiki en un intento por salvar al pelinaranja. Aunque dicho encuentro apenas había consistido en un intercambio de palabras, el rubio se encontraba especialmente curioso por saber los sentimientos que la pequeña "reunión" podía haber aflorado en su amiga.

Después de todo, Byakuya y Yoruichi habían estado comprometidos por acuerdo de ambas familias nobles y aunque en aquél tiempo, el mayor de los Kuchiki fuera sólo un niño, él sabía que la felina le había guardado cierto aprecio. Ahora Byakuya no era más un niño, era uno de los shinigamis más apuestos de la sociedad de almas y aunque había estado casado, se encontraba en posición de tomar una nueva esposa.

Urahara se rio por lo bajo ante la idea. Si Byakuya Kuchiki pensaba tomar una segunda esposa, Yoruichi no debía figurar como una candidata ¿o sí? Era una idea absurda, dado el desprecio que la cabeza del clan Kuchiki parecía tener por la morena. A pesar de todo, podía seguir siendo una unión real, Byakuya accedería si fuese empujado a defender el honor de su clan. Después de todo, esa clase de votos y compromisos eran importantes para la nobleza. Si el capitán del sexto escuadrón accediera a tomar a Yoruichi como esposa, ambos ganarían. Él honraría la tradición y ella podría recuperar el honor perdido con su huida.

Kisuke meneó la cabeza en negación. No era una idea descabellada, pero sabía que tampoco sería aceptable para la ingeniosa mujer. Ella había huido con él de la sociedad de almas y jamás dio un paso para recuperar todo lo que había perdido en dicho escape. No lo hizo cuando habría resultado sencillo y tampoco lo haría ahora. De repente se sintió más sosegado, él no iba a perderla.

Urahara no podía explicar lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que no era simple admiración y tampoco era exclusivamente amistad. Ellos habían estado unidos desde hacía tanto tiempo que le parecía natural que siempre se enfrentaran a todo juntos. Ella era su mejor amiga, la persona que sin dudas lo conocía mejor que nadie y sobretodo, la mujer que había sacrificado todo lo que tenía: Honor, riquezas, poder, súbditos, deber, amor; para acompañarlo en un viaje sin retorno. ¿La amaba?, _amor_ era una palabra que también se quedaba corta para explicar lo que él había llegado a experimentar por ella durante todos esos años.

–¿Me vas a decir en qué piensas? –preguntó la morena sentándose a su lado y sorprendiendo al sombrero.

–Debí encargar algunas cosas extras a Ururu y a Jinta –Respondió con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

–¿Quieres jugar así –Lo retó la morena acercándose peligrosamente.

El sombrero sacó su abanico y ocultó su risa detrás de él. Yoruichi se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él. Con cuidado ella deslizó el abanico y lo dejó a un lado. La mirada de ambos se cruzó con palpable intensidad. Con total naturalidad él la acercó más y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, pronto ella estuvo sentada a ahocadas sobre él. La mujer le pasó las manos por la nuca y lo atrajo por el cabello, dejando caer el típico sombrero de Urahara descuidadamente. Estuvieron a punto de unir sus labios, pero la morena se detuvo y le acarició una mejilla, para luego hundir su rostro en el cuello de él y comenzar a ronronear un poco.

–¿Por qué no haces tu pregunta de una buena vez? –Le espetó Yoruichi aspirando la fragancia del rubio.

–¿Hmm? –Kisuke sonó desconcertado mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

–Te conozco Kisuke, puedo sentir esa pregunta atascada en tu garganta –Declaró la mujer deslizando un par de dedos por el cuello del científico.

–¿Por qué?... –preguntó el hombre con vaguedad, negó con la cabeza y reformuló la pregunta–. Es decir, nunca lo entendí… ¿por qué lo dejaste todo atrás?

Yoruichi abandonó el cuello de Kisuke y lo miró fijamente. El silencio se prolongó más de lo que ella esperaba y comprendió que no era una broma. Urahara parecía serio, confundido, atribulado por un enigma que se resiste a sus deducciones. Ella sonrío gatunamente y se inclinó para darle un beso. Él no rechazó sus labios, jamás lo había hecho. El beso se rompió en medio de una risotada de la antigua capitana.

–¿No es obvio? –Preguntó divertida y Kisuke puso cara de desconcierto–. Por el rey de las almas, Kisuke. Si tú eres la mente más brillante de la Sociedad de Almas, pero no puedes descifrar algo tan simple, en realidad estamos perdidos.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Urahara, quien la atrajo nuevamente y volvió a besarla. Le acarició la larga melena y la curva de la espalda. La estrujó entre sus brazos y no dejó un sitio de su boca sin probar. _¿Amor?_... No, esa palabra era demasiada pequeña para definir lo que existía entre ambos. Se separaron lentamente y ambos sonreían.

–¿Por qué?... –volvió a murmurar contra los labios de la morena–. Puedes recuperarlo todo, sería sencillo. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Yoruichi y su ceño se frunció con un deje de fastidio. La felina tuvo intención de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió. La morena rechazó un beso juguetón y empujó a Kisuke hasta tumbarlo en el piso, él no se quejó y no opuso resistencia, entonces la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los labios de la mujer. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso aún más largo que los anteriores, era más cálido, menos juguetón, ardía con una pasión callada, con devoción profunda, con toda la gama de sentimientos que existía entre ambos. Ese beso lo decía todo, ellos no necesitaban una etiqueta para lo que compartían.

–No lo hago por la misma razón por la que dejé la Sociedad de almas hace tantos años –Expresó Yoruichi en un débil susurro–. Todo es por ti, Kisuke. Siempre ha sido por ti y siempre lo será.

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero los labios de Yoruichi se unieron a los de él y acallaron las palabras. Él lo entendía, ya nada le preocupaba, lo que sentían era mutuo. Nada iba a separarlos, tal vez no tuvieran las mismas cosas que en la sociedad de almas pero eso poco importaba. Se tenían el uno al otro y podían ser felices… ¿Amor?... Sí, era amor aunque la etiqueta quedaba corta para lo que ellos tenían.

–¿Por mí? –preguntó Kisuke mientras ambos miraban el techo perezosamente.

–Por ti –Yoruichi se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se hizo el silencio.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _ **Ñañañaña ya sé que esto no me redime, pero he regresado para retomar mis fics ^^ espero que les haya gustado este pequeño OS, llevaba un rato en mí PC y por fin me decidí a corregir unos detalles y subirlo. Comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos me los pueden dejar en un review xD**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos…**_

 _ **P.s. Si quieren un shot de alguna parejita en específico también me lo pueden pedir en un review.**_


End file.
